Mysteries of the Future
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: Oriole oc and Namir oc appear at Kinomoyia Doujo. She has strange wounds and a 'whatever' personality most of the time. So, What do they have to do with the future of our pairings? KaRe BoYu YoaiMPreg. Not Marysue.
1. Found on my Doorstep

DISCLAIMER: I do not Own BeyBlade or the characters, I do own Oriole, Flynn and Namir.

* * *

The lightning strikes and a figure with a cloak draped over it appeared. The thunder boomed soon after. "Finally, maybe I can still save them all…" the voice was female, and very weak, tired, almost as if she had been walking for miles. "Are you ok sissy?" another voice asked, the girl looked into her cloak, the young child she was holding was the source of the second voice. "I'm fine, Namir, just tired, but we're almost there." The small boy nodded. 

"Oriole, is Flynn going to come and see us?" The girl lowered her head, as if in a sad memories. "I don't know Nam, I don't know." They walked a little longer before they walked up to a small doujo. "Is this it?" The girl sighed and nodded. "Now remember, you can't say who our parents are, or we may get in trouble ok? No one can know, not now." The small child nodded and snuggled further into his sister. The lightning and thunder went off again '_Here goes nothing…_' she lifted her hand.

**Somewhere Else**

The Neco-jin of the group looked over to his stotic captain, and grinned. Using his stealth, he snuck over and landed, rather ungracefully, on his captains lap, waking him from his thoughts. His captain sent him a glare that he just grinned at. "You should come play with us…" Rei said as he wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and stuck his head in the crook of his neck. "I'll play later… when we're alone ok?" Kai whispered and felt the heat rise to his lovers face, and grin spread across his own. He nodded and sighed, just being content in his lover's arms.

Rei flinched when lightning struck outside, followed closely by a large boom. Kai looked down at the whimpering boy on his shoulder. "Rei, are you scared of lighting?" Rei raised his head, tears almost in his eyes, but he shook his head. Kai sighed and rolled his eyes.

Rei raised his head to a small tapping coming from out side. He got up and headed to the door, wondering who would be out in this horde weather, Kai got up after him. "Rei? Where are you going?" He never answered, he just walked to the door and opened it.

Much to his surprise, a lithe figure adorned in a soaked cloak fell on him, and a smaller one to the floor. The small boy had dark blue hair, dark to the point that it looked black and vibrant Red eyes with amber specks that, as much innocents they held, they held that much pain.

He seen Kai and Rei and grinned, but then seen his sister and stood immediately. He started crying and speaking in a mix Chinese and Russian. "It's ok kid, she's just tired, right Rei?" Kai asked as he picked up the little boy. Rei nodded and shifted the girl to take her cloak off.

She had long, dark slate hair; her outfit was tattered and torn. You could even see a bandage through her top now sticking to her from being so wet, around her stomach. She also had smudged lavender triangles, facing down under her eyes. Rei was wide eyed. What could have happened for this girl to get beat up like this?

Rei again shifted the girl, only he picked her up this time. "She's soaked, I'm going to go change her into something else, Get my hair dryer and dry his hair." Kai frowned. "You do know that we aren't at our house right? We can't just bring these two in without Takao's grandfather's permission." Rei growled this time. "Do you really think that Grandpa Ryo would put these two in that storm?" Kai sighed and took the boy, whom had at one point, fell asleep, into the living room only to be bombarded by questions like: _Where did you two go? Who's the kid? Where is Rei now? Who's the kid!_

Kai sent a glared that told them to shut up. "The door, A kid at the door, in our bedroom to take care of a girl that was also at the door who is now unconscious, Can the girl and kid stay here? Rei will flip if they can't by the way." Takao seemed to think for a minute before he nodded. Kai gave the sleeping kid to Max before going into his room to check on his lover.

He knocked then entered to see Rei clenching his fists at the topless girl. Kai looked at the bed and anger, for an unknown reason, filled his being. After Rei had removed the bandages, he saw, what looked like two whip cuts. "Who would do that to a girl…?" Rei muttered. Kai walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

This is for Shin Rigel... she asked me to put it on, so I did. Tell me if you want more.

(JeNe)


	2. Dreams in Reality

Hello again! This is the next chapter of _Mysteries of the Future___ and I don't even know why I''m putting it up. I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW! From Shin Rigel... But this was for her... So I'll post the next chapter I guess. This is called: _Dreams in Reality._ Lets start reading! (_DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade or the characters, I do own Flynn, Oriole and Namir. Future peices of the plot belong to LaDyFiCtIoN_)

* * *

He knocked then entered to see Rei clenching his fists at the topless girl. Kai looked at the bed and anger, for an unknown reason, filled his being. After Rei had removed the bandages, he saw, what looked like two whip cuts. "Who would do that to a girl…?" Rei muttered. Kai walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

**1/2 Hour Later**

Rei came out yawning, but smiled when he seen the boy asleep on Kai's lap. "Hey, I thought that was my spot." Rei joked. Kai 'hn'ed. "Did you figure out what his name was yet?" Kai shook his head. "He hasn't woken up yet, I didn't even dry his hair." Rei walked over and curled up beside his lover and the small child.

"Do you have any idea who the kids are yet Rei?" He shook his head to Maxes question. '_They feel familiar though…_' Rei yawned again, showing his fangs. "Time for bed Rei." Kai said, standing with the small child still in his arms. "I think I'm going to bed too." Max said, stretching. Takao gave up and followed Max out.

"He is so cute Kai; I wonder what could have happened to them…" Rei entered his room and checked on the girl. "How is she?" Rei sighed, "Better, she lost a lot of blood though, the wounds must be fresh." Kai lied down the small boy beside his sister then took his Uke around the waist. "Come on Rei, We'll get the sleeping bags and sleep in the living room, we'll take these two home tomorrow, and wait for Yuri and Boris, maybe they will know who they are." Rei nodded and got to what his Semme suggested.

**Somewhere Else**

"Can you walk on your own now Ori?" The before mentioned looked to the girl speaking and nodded. "Where are we Fly?" The redhead turned to her friend. Her lavender/gray eyes glowed in the dark of the ruins around her. "I think we're where the doujo used to be." Oriole looked around, then walked over to a small pond and kneeled.

"Where Daddy and Papa lived before the house?" She asked herself, a hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts quickly. "I know you miss them Ori, I miss my parents too. But we'll find them and Nam ok? I promise. And we _will_ get them back." Oriole smirked and stood. "Come on then, that hell is west of here." The two took off running, ignoring their wounds.

**Later**

"Fly!" Oriole yelled as she held a small child close to her. "Ori! Get out of here now!" Oriole looked about ready to cry. Her best friend was fighting back about 1 dozen soldiers. Oriole wanted to help, but she couldn't put the small child down. "I'm not leaving without-out you Fly!" "Oriole! Get the hell out of here! I'll be right behind you!" Oriole was hesitant but looked at the small child in her arms and ran. "I hope you are behind me Fly." She muttered. Thunder sounded off and the rain came in a down pour.

After what felt like a mile of running, she ran into two guards. She stepped away and the look of fear passed through her eyes, quickly turning to anger and hatred. "Where do you think your going little girl?" "Through you!" in seconds, both where down, she ran, throwing a cloak over her as she did. "I need this more then you _ever_ will." She spat and ran a little faster until a flash of light appeared before her.

She turned her eyes away from it until she heard someone call her name. The voice was familiar and it took her a minute to process it. "Papa? Daddy?" She turned to it to see the outline of a bird and a four legged creature. "Are you…" :_Yeah Ori, it's us_: The animal said telepathically. :_How…:We are here to give you the chance to stop this all from happening, if you are willing to_: Her eyes lit up at the birds words. :_Of course! Anything Papa_: The bird chuckled. :_ We're sending you to where we spent our teen years. Find the doujo and stop this from happening again_: She nodded and closed her eyes. Both waiting for the spirits to send her away and trying to fight the loss of blood from her earlier stomach wounds. A bright light flared and she was gone from where she grew up.

**Back at the Doujo**

The girl shot up, her Orange eyes wide; she fell back down immediately from the shooting pain in her wounds. She hissed and two fangs popped out from under her lip. "Damn that hurt."

It was after the pain stopped that she noticed her surroundings. She was laying on a simple bed, but the most comfortable she'd been in ages. The walls were wooden and darkly polished. Two night stands stood on either side of the bed that she and her smaller brother were on. Idol pictures and random knick-knack were spread tastefully around the room.

"Are we at… the Kinomoyia Doujo?" She asked to herself again. She slowly slipped out of bed and tried not to open the wounds she noticed had healed over. She made sure her brother was ok and still sleeping safely before leaving the room and shutting the door tightly and quietly behind her.

"This place is just how I always thought it would be. Papa and Daddy were lucky…" She wondered into the living room to see two males, one with Slate and Blue hair and deep ruby red eyes, the other with long black hair and molten amber eyes. They were watching the TV beside where she had just came in. The amber eyed Blader noticed her first.

"Hey! Are you feeling better?" She nodded; still staring at the couple snuggled on the couch. Rei frowned before moving away from his lover, much to both of their dislike. She snapped out of her stooper _very_ quickly. "No! Don't, I don't mind, My parents are, I just didn't think that I would get to see you two." He snuggled back up to his lover, thankful that they weren't hosting a homophobic.

"I take it that you know who we are, but I'll introduce us anyway. I'm Kon Rei, and He is Hiwatari Kai and your in the Kimomoiya doujo." '_I was right..._' Kai stared into her eyes and narrowed his own. "What's your name girl? And the kids?" She narrowed her eyes back. "Oriole and Namir." Was her simple reply, "Kai… Don't." Rei threatened. "It's ok Rei. I am _more_ then used to it." She growled and broke off from the staring contest with the Russian.

She turned around to head off somewhere, ran into someone and cried out in pain. She was on the ground in a mater of seconds from her wound. "Takao you idiot." Kai seethed and hurried to the girls' side. "What did I do?" "It's ok, Kai is just over reacting, but please don't sneak up on people." Rei answered. Kai put a hand on her shoulder only for it to be slapped away. "I, don't need, any ones, help. I'm fine." She said between gasps of breath. "Who is she?" Takao asked just standing there. "No one Takao." Rei said as he helped the girl up.

Suddenly, quick little foot steps ran toward them. "Sissy!" It cried. The little boy stopped in front of his sister. "I'm fine Nam." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Ok. You have to happy when Flynn comes after us. She no want to se you not happy or hurt." Kai looked at the little boy in half awe. '_I've only known one person who liked that name… and how can that kid speak Russian_' Kai, after the broke from his thoughts, saw Oriole look away. "Ok Nam, I'll be strong for Fly…"

"Oh! Kai, Rei, did you see a bag with me?" Kai nodded and went to retrive it. "Few, it has Electric Dranzer and a barette daddy gave me. I would hate to loose it."

**Later**

"Do you have any clothes Oriole?" Kai and Rei were packing their overnight bag from staying there for the night. "Only the ones from last night." She said slowly. Rei frowned. "That won't do. We'll go shopping later when we go pick up Yuri and Boris. Until then, you can barrow any of our things. My clothes may fit you." Surprise appeared in her orange eyes and a large grin broke out on her face. "Yuri Valcov and Boris Kunetsev? From the Blitzkrieg Boys?" Kai nodded. "I've always wanted to meet them!" she grinned. '_I never got to before…_' she thought to herself sadly.

"I'm sure they'll be happy to meet a fan that isn't an insane fan girl." Rei chuckled, and Oriole played along. "How do you know that I'm not a crazy fan girl?" She was smiling and they knew that she was playing. "Lets see, you don't have heart in your eyes, you haven't tried to kiss Kai yet, which you would of done if you liked the Blitz boys, My hand isn't sore from signing THOUSANDS of things, You aren't squealing…" Oriole was almost in tears from laughing so hard. Rei was continueing to count things of his fingers and the look on Kai's face was priceless. "Need I continue?" She shook her head.

_'Why do I feel that I need to make her laugh… and happy…?_'

* * *

Did you like? Tell me! And people... I need help... What are somethings that you guys want to know about Oriole and Namir? I need it in future chapters. Just send me the questions and when they appear in the story... so will your name. R+R

(JeNe)


	3. Shopping WIth the Russians

_HiHi! Here is chapter 3! -cricket... cricket- Anyway, Next chapter... I NEED QUESTIONS FOR NAMIR AND ORIOLE! -cough- Sorry about that... I get over excited. But I do, I need questions for the next chapter you guys want to ask. _

_DISCLAIMER: I own... Oriole, Namir and Flynn... I DO NOT own Beyblade and part of the plot later on, belongs to LaDyFiCtIoN... _

_

* * *

Why do I feel that I need to make her laugh… and happy…?_''

**Chapter 3 **

"Yuri! Boris!" Rei, Oriole, Namir and Kai are all at the airport, waiting for their two friends whom just arrived. The redhead and grey haired bladers turned to the source of their names.

'_Is Tala getting a stomach on him?_' "Don't ask Kai." Rei whispered and Kai rolled his eyes. That was a question that they both had dancing in their heads. "Yes mother…" Rei smacked him upside the head. "What was that for Kon?" Kai asked, rubbing his head. "1, don't call me a girl, I get that enough, and 2, I didn't hit you hard enough for you to call me Kon, I can if you want however." He hissed. Kai took him around the waist and kissed him gently in the lips. "You are not a girl… I wouldn't date you if you were Kon." Rei folded his arms over his chest in defiance.

"Hey you two!" "Who are the kid and girl?" Yuri spoke first, and then Boris asked the question which earned him a smack from his uke. "Boris…" he hissed. Oriole just laughed at the scene. Flynn was right about them. "I'm Yuri, this is Boris." He said and pointed between the two. "Yuri Valcov: Captain of the Russian Blitzkrieg Boys; Bit Beast is WolBorg; Age, 18. Boris Kunetsov: Member of the Russian Blitzkrieg Boys; Bit Beast is FalBorg; Age 18" She stated, surprising them both. "Ok, looks like you know us. Who are you?" Boris stated and got elbowed by his lover again. "What?"

"Oriole and this is Namir." Yuri walked over to them and leaned near the child. "Hello you. My name is Yuri." He said, quite cutely. "Me Namir." Yuri chuckled. "Can I?" He asked as he held his hands out. She nodded and carefully gave him to the redhead. The small child hit her stomach wound though.

She hissed and flinched, her left hand subconsciously went to her stomach. Rei grimaced "Are you ok Oriole?" She nodded. Boris raised an eyebrow as did Yuri.

"We need to go shopping for these two. Why don't you and Boris go with Oriole and Kai and I will take Namir?" Rei suggested breaking the tension between them all. They all agreed and Yuri handed the small boy over to Kai.

**With Yuri and Oriole**

"So… Where are you from Oriole?" Yuri asked as he looked through the rack with Oriole, helping her pick out her outfits. Boris had wandered off a while ago. "Russia originally, for four years, but I've lived in China for…seven years and Japan for… five, years I think." She was looking rather uncomfortable trying to find outfits though. '_That look in her eyes… I wonder…_'

"Ori… Can I call you that?" Yuri said, he had stopped looking through clothes and was now looking straight at the girl with a determined look laced in his eyes. She nodded, but didn't look him in the eyes. "I'm going to pick out an outfit and I want you to put it on for me." She looked at her feet and nodded.

He picked out a pair of dark blue, bellbottom cords and a white halter top. She seemed to grimace. "I… I can't wear that top Yuri…" the floor must have been really interesting. "Why not?" "I… I just can't…" He narrowed his eyes. "Tell me why or I'll put you in it myself." She took his hand and led him to one of the dressing rooms.

She lifted her top to about her sternum. Yuri's eyes widened at the bandages he could tell were holding a large wound by the way they were wrapped. She then turned around and lifted it up more. He could tell from the scars and bruises that her past must be similar to his. Just as he thought.

"Did your parents do this?" she put her shirt down and vigorously shook her head. "NO! My fathers would _never_ in a _million years_ hurt me! My grandfather however…" She turned away to find the tears she felt appearing in her eyes. Yuri turned away with clenched fists. "I'll be back with a sweater…" She nodded and after her left, put the pants on.

True to his words, Yuri came back with a dark blue, button up sweater for her to put over top her halter. She nodded at the look before coming out to Yuri. "You look hott Ori!" He said and spun her around to look at her from all angles. "You don't think I'm… ugly, Yuri?" she asked unsurely. Yuri was speechless. "Hell no. You're gorgeous and your body! Any girl would kill to have it. Did he…" She nodded. Yuri put his hand around her shoulder and pulled her a little closer. "Come on. We have to get you a few more day outfits, a nice night out outfit and PJ's, then shoe shopping." She giggled and left with him.

"Flynn was lucky…" she whispered.

**With Rei, Kai and Namir**

"Ok little dude, what color do you want huh?" Kai rolled his eyes at Rei acting like a mother hen again to the child in his arms. "Yellow and Red make Orange!" The small child said to the Neco-jin. Rei chuckled. "Are those the clothes you want buddy?" he nodded.

"Rei… Take him." Rei nodded, unsure of what his lover was doing. After the child was past safely, Kai turned and walked away. "I'm getting a coffee." He said before Rei could interrupt. Rei puffed out his cheeks and Namir giggled. "Funny." Rei sighed, smiled and got back to helping the small child pick clothes.

'_Rei is acting more and more like a mother the more he hangs around with kids. I wonder what he would think of that…_' Kai thought with a smirk. He turned into a café to see his best friends' boyfriend sitting at a table, drinking a coffee… _without_ Yuri and Oriole.

He walked over to the other Russian with a questioning look in his eyes. "Where are Yuri and Oriole, Boris?" He looked up at the Captain of the Blade Breakers. "Hi to you too Kai. Wanna sit with me? Or stand their looking like an idiot." Boris smirked as Kai sat down across from him and glared. "Boris…" "Chill. I left them to shop. I have no need to stand their and watch my boyfriend shop for clothes I won't see him in. What about you, where's Rei and the kid?" Kai sighed. "Same. He was starting to act like a mother to that kid again. I just left."

Kai ordered a Chocolate Chip muffin and, 1 milk 3 sugar Earl Grey that Boris turned his nose up at. "That smells awful Kai." Kai looked up at Boris from under his bangs. "Are you drinking it Boris?" He shook his head. "Then leave me the hell alone." Boris turned back to his coffee.

They sat in silence until Kai, of all people, broke it. "I don't trust her Boris. There is something weird about her and I don't like it. We have no explanation about how she got the wounds on her stomach." "Is that why she flinched?" Kai nodded. "At least I'm not the only one. Yuri and Rei can take care of themselves, but…" Kai nodded. "We know next to nothing about her. What if she is working for Balcov or something! That would explain how she knows so much about us. I always thought that no one but Balcov, Voltaire and us knew our ages." Kai nodded again and sipped his tea. The conversation ended with that.

Another ten minutes past before Rei, Yuri, holding Namir and Oriole walked in. They dropped their bags off. "Thanks for leaving us there Kai." Rei said in mock anger. Kai smirked and took a sip of his second tea again.

"May I get you something?" They all looked to the waitress; they hadn't noticed her there before. "Large 3 sugar, 1 milk Earl Grey and Chocolate Chip muffin please." Kai looked at her in semi-shock. She tipped her head. "What, your drinking the same thing aren't you?" He nodded. She shrugged and started talking to Yuri in fluent Russian.

"Ori…" She turned her head from her brother to Yuri. "Da?" "When we were talking earlier… You said _your fathers'_ what did you mean?" she giggled. "What does it sound like?" Yuri still looked confused. "How?" "They had some help." Yuri took full understanding. "Do you love them?" "Da! Of course I love them. My friend, Flynn, her parents are homosexuals to. We grew up together and so did our parents." They were all listening now. "Did you ever get teased or anything?" Oriole looked in thought for a minute. "I guess a little at some point, but neither Flynn nor I ever cared. Our parents were just like them… Only we were more special. We had two fathers and a mother and other kids only had one." "Who was your mother?" "A good old friend of daddies, she grew up with him and moved in with us later on. Even thou Papa was reluctant." '_I hope they don't figure out who I'm talking about. I don't know how they would take it…_'

"Flynn… I've always loved that name. Do you know what it means Ori?" Yuri changed the subject after that. It was all he wanted to know… for now anyway. She nodded. "Heir to the redhead." She giggled after that as Yuri grinned. "Wouldn't that be the perfect name Bori?" Boris rolled his eyes. "Whatever Yuri." Rei laughed at the gushing Redhead.

"Here you go." Oriole looked up and took the food from the waitress. "Arigoto" "Oriole, I have another question." She turned to him with a look that told him to continue. "Do the others know how you got your…" She stood up and picked her little brother up while doing so.

"I think we should be going." She was hiding her eyes in her bangs. Boris stood up after her. "I would like it if you answered him. I don't know who you think you are but no one ignores Yuri like that!" She still didn't look up. "That's enough Boris. It's not a big deal." Yuri said carefully. "Yes it is. Kai and Rei are taking these two in and she doesn't even have the courtesy to answer some questions." "Boris! Stop it. You're making a scene out of nothing."

"Boris, come on, Kai, you and Rei too. I'm stopping this right now and only saying it once." They all stood up and let Yuri drag them into the bathroom. "Are you ok sissy?" She sat down and started nibbling at her half of the muffin. (She had given Namir the other half.) "Yeah Nam… I'm fine."

"What is it Yuri." He turned to them with a fire in his Icy blue eyes. "Her grandfather beat her Boris. She has those wounds because she grew up in at least one way we did. I don't know why her parents let him, but that is what she told me. And before you say it, I know so because she almost cried, so I know that she wasn't lying." The other three didn't know what to say.

"Yuri I…" Boris was _not_ going to apologize, even to his Uke, but even if to himself, he was feeling sorry for the girl. "Yeah, Boris, save it. Let's just leave ok?" Without another word, Yuri left. "Wait up!" Rei ran out after him and to check on Oriole.

"I still don't know Boris." The before mentioned nodded. "But do we really have a choice right now Kai?" He never answered. He just walked out, followed quickly by the other Russian.

At the House.

Everybody got out of the car; they had just pulled up to the Hiwitari Mansion in Kai's black convertible. Every one picked up one or two bags and entered the house.

Oriole set the bags down, removed her shoes and walked onto the hall straight ahead. "How did she know where to go Kai?" Rei asked after they all made it to the room after Oriole. He shrugged but sat down on one of the expensive couches. Oriole walked around the room, examining pictures and trophy's; she didn't seem interested in the furniture, or anything that seemed overly expensive.

She stopped when she seen one picture of Kai, Rei and the other G-rev boys at the end of the Justice 5 tournament. Framed beside it, was the newspaper article from the day after the tournament. She picked it up and ran her fingers over the people on the picture. Kai, With Rei discreetly supporting him and the rest of the team celebrating, jumping around and laughing, everyone but Yuri and Boris who looked incredibly annoyed, were all in the picture.

"You guys look so happy…" she muttered, but a certain neko-jin that had crept up behind her, heard her. "I don't know if you can call Yuri and Boris' frown happy." She turned to him. "When you're used to people who wear masks around you all the time, you can tell by glints in peoples eyes, their emotions. They are happy. They just don't want to show it." "That is so cool. You'll have to teach me that sometime." Rei said and Oriole smiled. "I will."

"Ori, go try on your outfits, I want everyone to see them on you!" Yuri said, he was on the couch with Boris and a sleeping Namir. She sweat-dropped at the excited Russian. "Ok… can I have some help?" Rei volunteered and followed her into a room.

"How did you know where to go?" She stiffened at the question. '_Oh damn…_' "Ah, the lay out looked like the same one of my grandfathers, I guess I just guessed…" Rei seemed to take the answer and got to helping her change out of his clothes.

"Earlier, when Yuri asked if we knew something… can I ask what he was going to ask?" She frowned. "You know already, Namir said that Yuri told you." Rei looked shocked. "He heard you through the door." She answered the unasked questions and worked on getting her pants off. "Oriole… when we're done… could you answer some questions?" She seemed to think for a minute before fastening her pants. "If I feel comfortable doing so… sure. And if you guys answer questions for me." "You seem to know a lot about us, but if it makes you feel better… sure." Rei helped her get his top off and put her new one on. She put on her sweater and fastened her stilettos. "Wow… If I was straight, I would so be checking you out right now Oriole!" She blushed and turned away. "Thanks…" she muttered. '_It is so wrong for him to think that… Oh, I want to tell them so bad. I just want my parents back._'

She held back tears until Rei called her. A tear flew onto the bed as she turned to face Rei. "Are you coming?" She nodded. "Yeah." She walked out, Rei looked over and seen the solitary tear on the bed. '_Why was she crying?_'

"I'm a genius!" Yuri cried when he seen the girl walk out. "If you're a genius, why are you going out with Kunetsov?" Kai mumbled, only to earn three smacks upside the head and. "Not funny Kai/Hiwitari" was the unison reply of the other two Russians and his Chinese lover. They heard two giggles from the back round and turned to Oriole and Namir giggling. "Come on! Next outfit hun!" Yuri said and Rei and Oriole went back to the room to parade the remaining outfits.

Later

"Nam is asleep now." Oriole came in the room and sat down beside Yuri in her sleep pants and spaghetti strap. "Now, Rei asked me if you guys could ask some questions, and I feel you deserve some answers… If I feel comfortable… I can answer some…"

* * *

There we go. All done this Chapter... I don't know what to say here except that I'll be starting on the questions Next Chappy. 

JeNe


	4. Asking Questions Loosing Answers

"Nam is asleep now." Oriole came in the room and sat down beside Yuri in her sleep pants and spaghetti strap. "Now, Rei asked me if you guys could ask some questions, and I feel you deserve some answers… If I feel comfortable… I can answer some…"

**Chapter 4**

"Lets just start with the basics. Who are you? Where are you from? How old are you?" Yuri and Rei slapped Kai up side the head. "It's ok. Oriole Kisa Miao; Russia originally, then China and Japan and 16." "What about Namir?" Rei asked. "Namir Phyre Miao and he's 6." "Someone named their kid fear?" Boris asked. "No, not fear like your scared of something; Phyre, P-H-Y-R-E." "Oh…" Boris whispered and turned his head away. (1)

"Oriole, doesn't _Namir_ mean _Tiger_ in Arabic? And _Phyre_ mean _Burning Bright_?" Rei asked after a minute. "Ah... Yeah! My Daddy was really into Tigers and papa is a... he... Papa liked fire, so I guess that he just chose that. Nam's middle name also has the deeper meaning of Daddy and Papa wanting us to be the free spirit that Papa couldn't be when he was little." The Bladers sat in question and let the so far information set in. '_If the boys haven't figured out who I am... they are denser then they thought they were! Papa is by no means stupid... but under the circumstances, I think I can understand why. This isn't exactly common._'(2)

"Ori… Where are your parents?" She looked at the floor and muttered something that only Rei caught. "What do you mean you don't know where they are?" She sighed and looked up at the boys, biting back tears. "The reason that I've lived in Japan for the last 5 years is because my grandfather took Nam and I away from our parents… My grandfather… is the one whom gave me the marks on my back and stomach. After he took us away, we never saw our fathers again…"

Rei walked across the room and sat next to Oriole who looked about ready to break into tears. "It's ok Oriole. Maybe we can help you find them…" a small smile tugged at the corner of Orioles mouth. '_You already did Rei, you already did…_' "So, who are your parents?" Yuri asked carefully.

"I'm not avoiding the question… but, what is the date?" Kai narrowed his eyes. "March 17, 2006, why?" She smiled then glanced at Yuri and Boris, then back to Yuri's stomach. "Can I tell you guys in one week whom my parents are?" The remaining four people looked at each other with curious gaze. "We guess…" Rei said slowly after a minute. "Thank you, and I promise, in one week I'll tell you everything. And no Kai, I'm not going to run away before then… You'll get your answers." Oriole stood up. "Now, I'm going to bed. Good night you guys."

Kai growled in annoyance and stomped off to his bedroom he shared with Rei. Rei shook his head and followed quickly behind him.

Once Rei reached his bedroom he saw Kai pacing the room. "Kai… What's wrong?" He growled and turned to his lover. "That girl! She's toying with us! Did you see that glint in her eye? She is _trying _to drive me insane!" Rei sighed and walked over to Kai… not that he noticed; he had turned around after his little rant.

The next thing he knew, Rei had pressed his lips against his own. Kai quickly replied and deepened the kiss, wrapping his strong arms around the Neco-jin's curvy waist. Without breaking away, Rei nudged Kai until he fell onto the silken sheets on the bed. Kai flipped them over and began to run his hands down Rei's chest, receiving moans of delight. Rei ran his fingers through the thick slate hair before pulling back. "Feel any better Kai-koi?" Kai smirked and noticed the playful look in his younger lovers' eyes. "I don't know…" Kai joked/toyed. Rei giggled and kissed Kai again.

Kai broke away this time; he placed butterfly kisses down Reis' jaw and collar bone while removing his shirt and throwing it across the room; he then removed his own and did the same. Rei shivered; from both his lovers skin flush against his own and the sudden cold.

"Sounds like they are going to have fun tonight… no fair…" Yuri pouted after taking his ear off the door. "We could too Yuri…" Yuri turned and put his head on his Seme's shoulder. "Not when I'm ill Boris, I don't want you getting sick too…" Boris pouted for a minute. "Can we still make out?" Yuri seemed to think for a minute before smirking. "Well… my throat isn't sore…" Boris picked Yuri up causing a giggle of surprise to leave his lover; he then took the red head to the room they normally share when over at their friend's house, and shut the door.

Oriole opened the door to the dark hall way after she heard Boris had shut his door. Her orange eyes glowed in the unending darkness. She stepped into the hall and sat her head against the wall. "I wish I would have came sooner. Yuri already is! How am I supposed to stop this stupid war if I don't even know where Grandfather is! What if I lead them right to him!" she sighed and wiped the frustrated tears from her eyes. "Oh… where are you two Flynn and Shark…"

"Sissy, Why you not in bed?" a small child asked. "I'm just thinking Nam. Go back to sleep, I'll be back in a sec." The boy frowned. "You better be Ori…" she giggled at her younger brother before, yet again, sighing, and following him into the room.

The Next Morning

The house was awoken to an unearthly sound coming from Kai and Rei's bathroom along with Boris' and Yuri's. Oriole and Namir smirked. "You go see Yuri and Boris, Nam, I'll go see Rei and Pa… Kai." He nodded and ran from the room. "So it's begun…" She whispered, then giggled. "That sounded SO cliché."

Rei+Kai

"Rei-Rei?" Kai asked softly before knocking slightly on her door. He was greeted by another round of the wretched sound that had, no doubt, woke the whole house. Kai grimaced before sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. A knocking from outside the bedroom door brought him away from his thoughts. "Probably Boris asking what is wrong… Or Yuri…" he muttered before opening the door and being greeted by the smaller form of their female guest.

"Oriole." He said in slight shock. She nodded. "Is Rei alright?" She asked carefully. Kai nodded for her to come in which she did, then they both sat on the bed. "I'm not sure, he locked himself in the washroom, I think he might have gotten sick or something…" '_Oh, he got sick alright Kai… You have no idea…_' Oriole put her hand on his shoulder for comfort; Kai seemed shiver at her touch.

"Kai, do you still flinch from the Abby?" Kai looked away, but didn't answer. She felt bad for asking, but at least she knew the answer was yes. "Rei is moving around again." She stated which surprised Kai; he then heard the toilet flush, and the water in the sick start.

"How did you know?" Kai asked and stood up, back to his cold self. "I heard him genius." She returned the favor with a cold act of her own. He narrowed his eyes before walking over to the door and asking if the Neco-jin was alright. Rei opened the door to show him brushing his teeth. After getting the toothpaste out of his mouth he answered Kai that he was fine.

"Glad to hear it Rei, I'm going to go check on Yuri." With that she spun around and left the room to it's owners.

Yuri+Boris

Boris was lying on his bed as his boyfriend was in the washroom throwing up again. He had been doing so for all most three months but refused to go to the doctor about it.

Small knocking on his door brought Boris out off his day dreams. "Come in" he stated simply and after about a minute, the door opened a little to the small Namir. "Yuri ok?" He asked simply. Boris nodded and invited the boy onto the bed. "He just doesn't feel well buddy."

Namir got up on his knees and put his hands on Boris' shoulder. "Boris k? Want hug?" With no answer, the small child took the grey haired Russian around the neck. He stiffened before putting his arm around the little boy and pulling him closer.

"Awe how cute!" Yuri stated from the door way he was leaning on, holding his stomach in his arms. "Yuri!" he little kid jumped over and grabbed the Russian around the neck. "Careful buddy," Yuri warned and the kid nodded but didn't remove himself.

Another knock on the door sounded and Boris opened the door. This time it was Oriole. "Hey, Is Namir in here?" She asked the Russian thou she sounded distracted. "Yeah, and he is attached to my boyfriend…" he muttered in Russian. She giggled at him and shook her head. "Are you scared of a 6 y/o stealing Yuri away from you Boris?" She joked. He 'hn'ed and let her in. "No, he just loves me and wants me all for himself." Yuri said with a smirk.

"How are ya Yuri?" Oriole asked after about another minute of joking around and embarrassing the FalBorg avatar. "I'm fine…" Boris growled. "Your fine my _ass_ Yuri! You have been like this for three damn months! And it's getting worse! Suck it up and go to the damn doctor!" Yuri turned to the other, a relit fire in his eyes. "Boris… If I wanted a doctors' opinion, I would give it to them! If you haven't forgotten, I haven't had the best experience with the spawn of Satan they call medical assistance!" The infuriated red head was now in the other Russians face. Namir had run off to find the security that was Kai and Rei.

"They are not the fucking Abby Yuri! I don't like them either! But it is for your own damn good!" "Then you fucking go if you fucking trust them so damn much!" With that he spun around, stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door. "And you're sleeping on the fucking _couch_ tonight Boris Kunetsov!" This is what Namir, Kai and Rei had walked into.

"Wow… He sounded really mad Boris…" Rei said in semi shock. Namir ran over to his sister and whispered something into her ear that made her smirk. "Oh really?" She asked quietly. The small child nodded then giggled and whispered something in her ear again that made her blush this time. "Just… ah… just…just forget that part buddy ok?" He tipped his head in confusion before nodding. He then whispered something that made her eyes widen.

"You really do have big mouth Boris. That isn't a nice word Nam, Yuri and Boris were just mad, don't say it ok?" The small child nodded before running over to Boris, hugging him around the legs, saying _be happy,_ and running over for Kai to pick him up.

* * *

(1) PHYRE I think it may also be pronounced fire, but I want it like this. It will make sence later on too I think.

(2) Maiko6 asked this question... I don't know if you meant for it in the story, but there is the answer.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade or part of this plot in the next chapter. It belongs to LaDyFiCtIoN and the creaters of BeyBlade. Namir, Flynn, Oriole and Shark all belong to me.


	5. Troubles

Hi Peoples! I finally got this chapter up! Much to the help oh Lady Nikki! -aplodes to Lady Nikki- I love her to bits for editing and helping with details.

I'm not quite sure what call this... Troubles maybe..?

NeWays, Sorry it took so long, but injoy!.

* * *

-Chapter 4- 

6 days had past and true to Yuriy's words, Boris slept on the couch the night of their arguments, but because Rei was going, Yuriy agreed to go to a doctor's appointment. Reluctantly, but he had agreed. ('Agreed as in, bribed with chocolate, blackmailed and utterly forced. By that we mean agreed.) Kai was flying in a doctor straight from Russia just for this appointment. He insisted that he wouldn't trust any other doctor on this world with Rei and Yuriy.

"Are you ready to go Yuriy?" Rei asked as he dressed Namir in galoshes and a rain coat.

"No. Am I going anyway? Yes." Yuriy grumbled and shrugged on his own jacket.

"It won't be that bad Yuriy. I hate doctors too. But if Kai trusts them, they have to be ok." Oriole said to try and make the distressed redhead feel better.

She only got an 'hmph' in response.

"How are your bandages Oriole?"

"They're ok." She answered Rei as she picked up her little brother.

"Is the doctor going to look at her stomach too Kai?" Yuriy asked, Playing with the boy.

"Yes" Was the simple answer.

-At the Doctors-

A tall man wearing a rain jacket walked into the doctors office the same time the group of youths did. He had a chiseled jawline, pale, but not sickly so, skin, hard, yet somehow friendly and caring eyes and salt and pepper, somewhat shaggy, hair.

Kai was the only one who knew who he was when he said hello in a thick Russian accent.

"Dmitri." Kai said with a curt nod of his head.

-Minutes Later-

"Ok, so master Kai, who am I here to see?" The doctor asked after he was settled into the medical center.

"My partner Rei, Yuriy and a friend of mine, Oriole."

Dmitri turned to Rei.

"Master Kai has chosen a wonderful young woman to court, Miss Rei."

Rei and Kai both blushed darkly. Yuriy and Boris started rolling with laughter, while Namir giggled and Oriole tried to hide her obvious laughter and blush at the statement. This however, didn't work and her shoulders bobbed up and down in hidden laughter. Kai glared immensely at the group before turning back to Dmitri, looking very composed.

"Um…" Rei coughed in discomfort.

"Rei is a… male, Dmitri…"

This time, Dmitri blushed and excused himself.

"So, um, who do I take?"

Everyone conversed before deciding that Oriole would go first.

"Hold on to him for me Kai?" Oriole asked before handing the little boy over and following the doctor into a room.

"Yuriy, Yuriy, Yuriy, Yuriy, Yuriy!"

Namir was jumping and struggling as much as he could in Kai's arms.

"Ugh, Namir! Stop it!"

The young child persisted.

Kai was getting annoyed at not being able to stop the boy. This _child_ was a terror! Kai was very glad he wasn't his parent. That was for sure.

"Yuriy! Take him _please_!" Kai all but begging the red-headed-Russian

"Come here Nam,"

Kai wanted to smile. He (Kai) may not be able to be a parent, but Yuriy certainly could.

Yuriy held out his arm to the small boy.

-With Oriole-

"So, how may I help you Miss Oriole?"

She bit her lip before answering.

"I have… wounds on my stomach that I would like you to look at. I've kept them bandaged, but I haven't really cleaned them or anything and I don't want then to get infected." She said nervously.

"May I see them?" He asked while retrieving a pair of gloves.

She nodded and hesitantly removed her sweater and top. The doctor turned to her, expecting to see a few small, scratches, but when he turned round he was various deep cuts that stretched across her whole stomach.

"What happened…" He murmured before getting down low enough to check them.

"I would rather not say."

Dmitri frowned, but took the answer.

After several minutes of cleaning the cuts, Oriole spoke up.

"I know what's wrong with Rei and Yuriy."

"Oh, do you?" He said.

"Um, yes, actually, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you. May I show you?"

-Boris and Yuriy-

-Boris POV-

"You're just to cute aren't you?" Yuriy continued to coo. "Yes you are! Yes-you-are. You're adore-a-ble!" The redhead continued to gush.

_Stupid brat… I don't know what Yuriy is fusing over. It's just a stupid little brat. He's acting way to much like a stupid girl obsessing over an enfant. Who knows? Maybe Yuriy is a girl? He acts feminine enough at times._

"So, What do you want to eat Namsy-kins?"

"Umm… choc 'ate!"

Yuriy chuckled loudly. Boris growled silently.

"Okay!"

He walked over the machine to get a chocolate bar for that brat. _Yeah, that's right; give him all that sugar… I hope he gets cavities!_

_I love the sound of Yuriy laughing, but I hate that kid! I know, it sounds immature to be… envious, over a brat- er, kid…. But he won't let go of my boyfriend! He won't share him and I don't like sharing him to start with! Especially with a snot-nosed little kid!_

"Hello? Are you in there Borya?" (1)

_Huh?_

_Oh, Yuriy was asking me something._

"Do you want something from the machine or not!"

Now he's annoyed.

"I'll get it myself…" I grumble.

He looks hurt at my tone, but I know his eyes follow me over to the said machine. I insert coins and push the button for a chocolate bar and nothing happens. I push it again and still nothing.

I growl in frustration.

_What did I do to deserve this!_

"Borya, you need another coin in the machine…"

I watch my lover drop another coin the in the stupid contraption and push the button, sending my chocolate bar to the bottom.

"Thanks" I mutter.

"Borya, what's wrong?" He asks so affectionately I want to turn around and kiss him, but, of course, that stupid kid is in the way.

"Ask the kid what's wrong…"

"Huh?"

Oops, I said that out loud.

"It's nothing."

"It's nothing my as… foot Boris, What's wrong?"

I snap.

/ You're fusing over that stupid kid constantly and I don't like it! I can't even kiss you because the damn parasite is attached to you 24/7! I can't hug you because he's there and now you even have him sleeping with us/

(AN: Thankfully, Namir can't understand all Russian, so he only caught on the Boris was upset.)

Yuriy, however, was in shock.

"I… I'm sorry Borya, I didn't know…"

Yeah? Well now you know…

"Come on Nam, Get down so I can hold poor Boris' hand, he's lost without me…" I hear him joke, Here we go again.

-Kai and Rei-

Yuriy and Boris had taken Namir to get something from a vending machine about 5 minutes ago, so Rei and Kai had some time to themselves.

"I wonder what is taking Oriole so long," Rei murmured into his lovers' ear from his place beside him.

"She is probably just getting her wounds cleaned. It takes a while to make sure they are clean and not infected. Then he has to bandage them too. So I'm sure she'll be out soon. Why? Nervous?"

Rei shook his head.

"I just want to get this over with so Yuriy doesn't have to stay here longer then necessary."

"You really are selfless aren't you Rei?"

Kai leaned his head on Rei's.

"Do you really trust him Kai?"

Kai looked out of the corner of his eyes to his lover.

"The doctor. I can understand why Yuriy is scared. Do you really trust him?"

Without hesitation, Kai answered: _Yes, more then anyone with your medical security._

"Why?"

"He knew Father… He trusted him and to be honest, I looked up to him when I was littler, I wanted to be a doctor after I met him, he was so wise and caring."

"What happened to that dream?"

"I still somewhat have it. But you and Beyblading are the most important things right now."

Rei: _Awww_ed before giving Kai a soft kiss on the lips.

"Look at them,"

"I know, it's disgusting."

Rei moved his head away from Kai's and looked at the two overly plump and colorfully clothed with way too much make up on, conversing women.

Rei moved his head away from Kai's and looked at the two overly plump and colorfully clothed with way too much make up on, conversing women.

One woman in particular had dry peroxide, almost white, hair. Her chubby face resembled a pear shape. She had squinty, caved in eyes that were a murky green. She wore bright blue eye shadow, and blood red lipstick with a black _beauty spot_ drawn on with eyeliner. Rei's eyes widened, she had FACIAL hair! How could that woman call, them disgusting?

_Ew! That, is why, I, Rei Kon, do not date women, in fear that they will turn into that! _He thought to himself before speaking out loud.

"I can hear you, you know." Rei said with narrowed eyes.

The women looked surprised, as did Kai.

"What did they say Rei?" Kai asked quietly.

"They called us disgusting,"

Now the women really looked surprised. Kai turned his gaze to glare at them. Without another word, they kept walking.

"Ignorant people." Rei huffed.

"Imagine, if they like certain guy Bladers that we spin with."

Rei snickered.

"Yeah. How many do you think are gay that we've Bladed against?"

"Yuriy, Boris, Brooklyn, Raul, Miguel and Joseph are, and Enrique is Bi." Rei counted them off on his fingers.

"Takao, Maxie, Hiro, Mystel, Garland and Oliver…"

"We're back, have fun without us?"

They looked to Yuriy whom had plopped down beside them.

"Yeah, we're good."

"Rei and Yuriy?"

They all stood up at the calling of the nurse. Yuriy took a deep breath. Before going over to the nurse and following the nurse to a check up room.

"Hey guys!" Oriole said cheerfully while putting on her sweater.

They all mumbled a greeting of some sort while waiting for the doctors.

* * *

(1) Nickname for Boris 

There is the chapter... We tried to make it funny... And We think we did... do you?

R/R


End file.
